reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Bureau Uniform
The is an outfit found in Red Dead Redemption. In-game description "Dress like a federal bureau agent and the law won't be able to touch you." Characteristics As the United States government takes over everything in the west, including the law system, those with the government control the law. When wearing this suit you are shown to be with the government, thus, the law cannot touch you. Acquisition Bureau Uniform is discovered at around 75% game completion. It is gained after 100% Completion of the game. (The completion rate can be found by going to the start menu then going to Stats> General> Game Completed) The player also receives the Redeemed Achievement/Trophy for fully completing the game. See 100% Completion for more information on how to obtain 100% completion. Can also be obtained with the cheat: I LOVE A MAN IN UNIFORM (Though John still cannot use it). Trivia *Although you will not get a bounty or wanted level at all, some NPC lawmen and armed NPC will still open fire on you, if you shoot one lawman with another present. This is considered a bug, and is most likely to occur in Blackwater, as two cops are often seen patrolling the streets together. As Marston comes to more obscure locations in the map, the lawmen are less likely to be accompanied by a partner. Also, an officer might even open fire against you even though it's not in anyones presence. This might happen if you shoot the officer in the leg (or anywhere else, which doens't kill him). When he gets up, he draws a rifle that he in some situations will use against you, killing you if not careful. *If you have a very high bounty, and you want to go to the Blackwater train station to use a pardon letter (this is just an example), it won't help to change to the Bureau uniform either camping or in a safe house, as the officers in Blackwater will still most definetely open fire against you. This is either a bug, or the officers is able to see that it's you they are after, even though you are wearing the Bureau uniform (which then should make it impossible for the law to touch you) - so in this case, the law CAN touch you while wearing the uniform. *If you are trying to aim at an officer while he sees it, he will draw he's gun. Then after a few seconds of just standing and watching you (if you keep aiming at the officer) - the officer will open fire against you. *Interestingly, the outfit also grants amnesty in Mexico even though it is a United States Bureau outfit. *The player cannot rob NPCs while wearing this outfit. Keep in mind, that NPC's will still open fire agains you, if you're shooting at them while wearing this outfit. *For some reason, the achievement Dastardly cannot be obtained while wearing this outfit. *Marston's forehead can sometimes be seen through the bowler hat. *The Outfit picture shows a badge on the collar flap, but if you look when Marston is wearing it; the badge isn't there. *This is one of the suits that only Jack Marston can wear, the others being his unique Cowboy Outfit, the U.S. Marshal Outfit, and the U.S. Army Uniform. *John can be seen wearing it in a picture below, meaning its requirements were different during development. Gallery File:Jackoutfit12.png File:Click_to_zoom.png|Jack in the Bureau Uniform File:Rdr_john_marston07.jpg|John Marston in the Bureau Uniform (although not possible in-game). b1.jpg|Walking while wearing the Bureau Uniform. b2.jpg|Using Dead Eye while wearing the Bureau Uniform. b3.jpg|The front of the Bureau Uniform. Category:Redemption Outfits Category:Outfits Category:Single Player Category:Bureau of Investigation